In order to study a possible retrograde axonal transport of dopamine-beta-hydroxylase (DBH) in an adrenergic neuron an antibody to the DBH was injected into the anterior chamber of the eyes of rats. This study shows that the antibody to DBH is taken up into adrenergic nerve terminals and is bound to DBH. The antibody complex with the enzyme is rapidly transported from adrenergic terminals to sympathetic ganglion cells.